


When It Counts

by 1010nabulation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Ear Kink, Frottage, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Service Kink, Service Top, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Watching Magnus eat the fried unicorn dick gives Taakoideas.“Hey, big boy, if you’re hungry for more, I’ve got another dick you can get right down on if you want,” he says, resting his hip against the wall of a carnival game booth.Magnus chokes around a great big bite of unicorn dick. Coughing, his face goes bright red. Voice hoarse, he croaks, “Come again?That’s how it starts. Then things get Real.





	When It Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



> I hope you have a hot hot Smutswap, gayporwave!

It starts during the Midsummer Solstice carnival. Taako can’t stop staring at Magnus in his ‘Taako’ costume. He’s got to admit, he never would have thought Magnus could pull of his look like this, but the way his green paisley pants just _cling_ to Magnus’ ass and meaty thighs (not to mention the nice bulge he’s packing), and the way his favorite pink shirt looks about to burst at the seams over Magnus’ sculpted biceps and broad shoulders has made him reconsider.

After both of them have had few surprisingly strong drinks, what few inhibitions Taako might have had have flown right out window--or right off the edge of the moonbase, as it were. Watching Magnus eat the fried unicorn dick gives Taako _ideas_.

“Hey, big boy, if you’re hungry for more, I’ve got another dick you can get right down on if you want,” he says, resting his hip against the wall of a carnival game booth.

Magnus chokes around a great big bite of unicorn dick. Coughing, his face goes bright red. Voice hoarse, he croaks, “Come again?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you heard me loud and clear.” Taako smirks and takes another sip of his fruity drink, hip still canted just so. “How about you and me have a little fun? No strings attached, just a little blow job between friends.”

Magnus licks his lips. He eyes Taako, clearly tempted. Finally, he nods. “All right, but you gotta take off that High Paladin Lance Ito costume first. I want to go down on you, not him.”

Taako shrugs. “Fair enough,” he says, and takes Magnus by one beefy arm to lead him away from the crowds back to somewhere a little more private. “Hey, Magnus, does that mean if I go down on you too, I’m blowing myself since you’re still dressed up as me?”

“I bet that turns you on,” Magnus says with a laugh.

“Damn right; I’m sexy as fuck!” Taako reaches down and gets a good handful of Magnus’ ample ass. “But you’re not half bad yourself, you know.”

As it turns out, he’s not half bad at giving head, either. Magnus dives right in and makes up in eagerness what he lacks in technique. And repaying the favor is a straight-up pleasure--once Taako manages to free Magnus of those tight-fitting paisley pants, he finds the boy is supremely well-endowed, which is a delight. Taako takes his time licking at that gloriously thick cock, indulging in a bit of teasing with his tongue up and down the shaft and flicking around the head until Magnus is a whimpering mess cradling Taako’s head surprisingly gently for a big burly man in the throes of passion. He has to wrap his hand around the base while he’s sucking just to give Magnus’ huge cock the full Taako experience; it’s too damn big to fit all the way in his mouth even if he were to manage to push past his gag reflex.

When Magnus comes, he shoves his hips forward so hard Taako does choke on his dick for a moment. Eyes watering, he coughs and swallows what he can manage to. And he likes it. It feels good to make Magnus lose control like that.

Once he’s gotten ahold of himself a little, Magnus dazedly asks, “Holy shit, are you all right? Sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

Taako waves him off and pats his thigh, still kneeling before him. He smiles up at Magnus, satisfaction written all over his face. “No need to apologize. That was fucking hot. Think you got another round in you?”

Magnus’ eyes widen and a grin lifts his lips. “Hell yes!”

~~~

The next time, it’s Magnus who initiates things. They’ve been in Goldcliff a while, and earlier that evening Hurley had given them all their battle wagon harnesses and official animal masks.

Taako’s staying up late and sharing his sequin stash with Magnus, so they can both get their harnesses nice and blinged out before the big race. It secretly pleases the hell out of him that adding a little shine to their ensemble was Magnus’ idea, despite fashion just not being the guy’s thing. He has a way of surprising Taako, sometimes.

“Hey, Taako?” Magnus says, pausing after threading a sparkling gold sequin to his harness, needle poised in his unexpectedly deft, if large and calloused, fingers.

“Mm?” Taako murmurs, glancing up from his own bedazzling.

“I think the mongoose really fits you. I mean, you’re way tougher than you look, you know? Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is that speech you gave really touched me.” Magnus is staring way too intensely at Taako, with a depth of care and warmth that honestly kind of freaks Taako out a little even as it makes his stomach do flips.

“Oh. Well, thanks…” For once, Taako’s feeling a little lost for words.

But that turns out to be just fine, since then Magnus is leaning in to kiss him real tentatively, and actions speak louder than words, right? Taako dives right in and deepens that kiss until they’re making out real good. And, fuck, it’s nice. He runs his hands over Magnus’ broad chest, teasing at his nipples through his shirt, and Magnus groans into his mouth.

The sequins lay forgotten on the floor as they move up on the worktable, Magnus picking Taako up and sitting him down there. Taako moans appreciatively and wraps his legs around Magnus’ hips, grinding their deliciously hard cocks together and urging Magnus forward. Magnus fumbles both their pants open and, _shit_ , wraps his huge hand around both of their cocks at once, and that’s fucking it. He pumps them both in time and brings them off hard and fast and desperate. 

Taako’s walking on sunshine the next morning, despite having gotten very little beauty sleep, and Magnus can’t stop grinning at him the whole way to the starting line.

~~~

From there, every chance they get, Taako and Magnus go at it. Between relic retrieval missions, sometimes during if they can swing it, and definitely always after. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other. Thinking back, Taako really should have seen the feelings coming.

They’re having a quickie in the dressing rooms of the Fantasy Costco while getting outfitted for their summertime adventure down in Woven Gulch to retrieve the temporal chalice. Taako had asked Magnus to come and give him a second opinion--the mauve skirt, or the yellow one--and Magnus had taken two seconds to say, “Mauve, definitely mauve,” before raking his eyes so hungrily over Taako that it’d be downright _mean_ not to give him a little something-something. And, Taako had to say, the attention was doing good, good things for his ego and libido.

“Fuck, Taako, how are you so hot?” Magnus is murmuring, kneeling in front of Taako as he sits on the dressing room bench. He’s already slipped Taako’s underwear down and is stroking his big hands up his skirt and over his lower back, kissing his inner thighs, working his way toward Taako’s rapidly stiffening cock.

“Hahh, I could ask you the same thing, my man,” Taako answers. Magnus growls appreciatively in response as he takes Taako’s cock into his mouth, the vibrations rumbling straight through to Taako’s core. “ _Holy shit_.”

Magnus has become a fucking pro at sucking dick (he did have the best of the best to learn from, after all), and the way he works his lips and tongue over Taako’s shaft as he fondles his balls has Taako’s legs trembling in no time. Taako’s got one hand fisted in Magnus’ hair and the other roughly stroking his sideburns, babbling, “Faster, yeah right there, _oh fuck, Magnus, oh keep doing that!_ ”

Then Magnus’ fingers are clamping down on Taako’s thighs and he’s moaning with Taako’s dick in his mouth, and that’s all Taako can take. He comes so hard his head swims.

Afterwards, Magnus rests his arm on the bench beside Taako so he can look up at him adoringly while running his fingers absently over Taako’s hip beneath his skirt. 

Taako arches a brow at him, too bonelessly sated to do much else. “If you’re expecting me to repay the favor, you’re going to be waiting a while, hot stuff.”

At that, Magnus blushes and his gaze slides away from Taako’s. “Uh, that won’t be necessary. Let’s just say it’s a good thing I’m trading this pair of pants in for some new shorts.”

“You didn’t seriously just--”

“Uh-huh.”

“Just from _that_? I didn’t even lay a finger anywhere near your trigger.” The most self-satisfied smile slides over Taako’s face. “Damn, I’m good.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh. “Or I just love you that much. Making you feel good makes me feel hella good too.”

It takes Taako a few interminably long seconds to figure out what to say to that. “Whoa there,” he finally says, trying to force his tone light and jovial and mostly failing. “You can’t just drop the l-bomb on a guy without warning like that. It complicates things.”

“I’m just speaking my truth. It’s cool if you don’t feel the same, but I can’t pretend I don’t have feelings for you, Taako.” Finally, after a few moments of silence, Magnus gets up. “Anyway, I’m gonna go change.”

Taako watches him go, heart pounding in his chest. The dressing room door shuts behind him. “Well, fuck me.”

~~~

After that, they’re stuck in a time loop racing a literal ticking time bomb day after day, and if it weren’t for the dying over and over Taako might have been somewhat relieved for the break from the casual flings with Magnus that had become not-so-casual.

But after all that, once the temporal chalice has been retrieved and there’s time to breathe again, things seem to go back to normal between Taako and Magnus.

Normal enough that Taako doesn’t have to think about how deep in he’s gotten with Magnus, anyway. The daily rigorous training that the Director has them all doing kind of sucks all the energy and fun right out of having a break from missions, and both he and Magnus usually end up so tired at the end of the day that they just collapse into bed to sleep or do something that doesn’t require movement or brain cells, like taking a hot bath or reading a book (or making Magnus read to him, in Taako’s case). A couple of times they give each other quick handjobs or blowjobs, and Taako can pretend like everything’s hunky-dory. Mindless fun, that’s what he’s in it for. Or that’s what he tells himself.

Trust Magnus to bring all that emotional stuff right back to the forefront.

“Hey, Taako?” Magnus says one evening after a particularly brutal day of physical training. “I didn’t hit you too hard, did I? ‘Cause I would never want to hurt you on purpose; you know that, right?”

Taako rubs the rapidly forming bruise on his shoulder where Magnus had slammed into him that last go-around in order to push him out of the way of the brutal drop-kick Carey was about to land on him and shakes his head as they head slowly back to their rooms. “No, yeah, I know. I can take it; I’m a tough boy.”

“Yeah, but, like… the Director not letting you use magic in a bunch of these bouts, that’s just kind of cruel, isn’t it? I get that she wants us all to be in top physical shape for the next mission, but.” Magnus shrugs and makes a sour face. “I don’t like it. It’s not like we haven’t faced lots of hard battles before; what’s she think she’s preparing us for?”

“Must be some dire shit,” Taako mumbles half-heartedly. And, yeah, he’s kind of bitter about not getting to use magic when that’s his _thing_ , but at the same time he gets it. He’s a squishy wizard; take a few hits and he’s out of the game. All this training is sort of driving home the fact that he really relies on Magnus a lot to save his bacon.

And when had _that_ become a thing? Trusting Magnus to be there to be the muscle while he hangs back and pulls awesome magic shenanigans? All right, and not only that--when had Taako started caring so much about Magnus?

Because he does. He looks over at Magnus and notices the way he’s limping slightly, and it makes his chest feel tight and wrong. Carey’s kick had landed on Magnus’ hip, and if he hadn’t been trying to protect Taako it wouldn’t have. When the hell had he started caring what happened to Magnus, instead of just thinking ‘better him than me’?

Taako’s so lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t notice Magnus looking at him with concern.

“You wanna come back to my place?” Magnus says softly.

A finely-sculpted brow rises in Magnus’ direction. “Unless you’ve got a literal bucket full of chocolate-covered strawberries and a set of silk pajamas ready for me, I’m going to have to say no, hombre.”

“How about a vial full of massage oil and some Hershey kisses?”

Taako pauses, taking in the hopeful look on Magnus’ face. He sighs. “Okay, make it lavender-scented oil and you got a deal.”

Soon after Taako is lying face-down on Magnus’ huge bed naked but for a sheet pulled up just far enough to cover his assets. Magnus is straddling his thighs while he runs oil-slicked hands down Taako’s aching back and it feels so good Taako wants to melt. Magnus moves slowly, deliberately, working his hands into the knotted muscles with just enough pressure until they give and relax.

“Is this good?” Magnus asks, his voice a low, quiet rasp as he kneads Taako’s tense lower back gently.

“Mmmn, _harder_ ,” Taako moans, and fuck but the sound of it is lewd even to his own ears.

Magnus does as he’s told, shifting his weight so he can press harder, and Taako hisses in pleasure.

“Are you getting off on this?” Magnus sounds amused and more than a little turned on himself.

“Maybe,” Taako says. He means for it to be flippant, but it’s too breathy for that.

“Can I make you feel good?” Magnus asks as though he isn’t already doing just that.

Taako almost laughs, but it turns into a groan as Magnus finds another knot and expertly rubs it away. “If you’re asking if you can fuck me, the answer is fuck yes, my man.”

Magnus doesn’t need telling twice. He pulls the sheet down and Taako listens to the popping of buttons and rustle of cloth as Magnus takes off his pants. When he straddles Taako again, it’s warm skin to warm skin. Magnus’ hands slide over Taako’s back again, over his shoulders and all the way down until he’s kneading the soft globes of Taako’s ass.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Magnus says.

“Mmh,” Taako hums, his cock twitching and his belly fluttering oddly at the praise. You’d think he’d be used to hearing things like that by now, but from Magnus it’s always different. It means more. Taako’s heart speeds as he realizes this, realizing the _implications_ of caring what Magnus thinks of him.

He buries his face in the pillow and tries not to think about it, tries to just lose himself in the feel of Magnus’ broad hands spreading his cheeks, his hot, thick, oil-slicked cock sliding between them so deliciously it’s like the most exquisitely torturous tease.

Then Magnus leans over him and begins sucking on his ear, and hot sparks of pleasure go fizzing down his spine and suddenly his cock is so hard it aches.

“You like that,” Magnus murmurs right in his ear, nipping at the edge, licking and sucking on the sensitive tip. He’s still sliding his massive cock between Taako’s ass cheeks, never sinking in no matter how Taako cants his hips up to give him better access.

Taako’s ears are both quivering now, and his mouth is hanging open against the pillow, chest heaving with each too-fast breath. Fingers clenched in the sheets, Taako moans, “Yes, fuck, just fuck me already!”

Maddeningly, Magnus pauses at that. His hips still, and his lips just brush the shell of Taako’s ear. “This is gonna probably sound cheesy as hell to you,” Magnus says, his own breathing coming fast, “but if I’m gonna be that connected with someone, I want our feelings to be mutual. This is fine,” and he punctuates that with another sweet snap of his hips, cock just sliding in the cleft of Taako’s ass, “and the rest, you know, the blowjobs and all. But more is… that’s special.”

 _Fuck_ , Taako thinks. Feelings. Just the thing Taako’s been avoiding for the past, oh, forever. For a long moment he considers calling the whole thing off, getting up and just walking out the door. Running away, like he does when things get Real.

Maybe the exhaustion has broken down all the walls he’s built up, or maybe they’ve already been crumbling so much Taako finally realizes they’re useless at this point, but he can’t hide it from himself anymore. He cares. About Magnus. He cares and it’s terrifying and there’s just… nothing he can do to stop it. Running isn’t going to change that. Might as well admit it.

“So go on, then,” Taako says, his voice uncharacteristically small. “Fuck me.”

The breath Magnus sucks in is audible. Not only that, but Taako can feel the tense, hopeful anticipation in Magnus’ form on top of him. “What? Taako, are you--do you know what you’re saying?”

Taako shoves at Magnus until he can turn around to lie on his back facing him, practically glaring up at him. “Yeah, I’m saying I have feelings for you too, you big dummy. Get with the program and don’t make me say it again.”

“Taako, this is huge. Are you sure? I mean, you’re not just saying that ‘cause you want--”

“To get some of your sweet, sweet dick? No, Jesus, do I look desperate to you?” Taako pokes Magnus in one solid pec. “I’m pretty sure I could have any guy on this moon base that I want. And besides that, I’ve got plenty of dildos, so I’ve got options. I want _you_ , Magnus.”

The grin that lights up Magnus’ face is so full of joy that it’s contagious. He laughs and it makes Taako feel like he’s got champagne bubbling up in his chest and head--he’s light-headed and _happy_ and, goddamn it, still really turned on. Instead of saying another word, Magnus leans in and scoops Taako up in his arms, then kisses him fiercely. 

Magnus is so big he practically envelops Taako, and Taako luxuriates in the feeling of being surrounded in solid, heavy warmth, breathing the clean, musky scent of Magnus. He kisses back with just as much passion, exploring Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, taking Magnus’ lower lip between his teeth to lightly tug on it, sharing Magnus’ breaths. His hands roam freely over the vast expanses of taut muscle of Magnus’ arms and back, humming in appreciation. No matter how hard Taako trains, he’ll never be as big and bulky as Magnus, and really, he’s totally cool with that. Just as long as he gets to touch all he wants…

Luckily, it seems Magnus is equally taken with Taako’s lithe, slender figure, rolling them over until Taako is the one on top before smoothing his hands down Taako’s sides and over his hips, reaching back to take handfuls of his ass again.

“You’re sure you wanna--?” Magnus says as Taako scoots down and reaches back with one hand to take hold of Magnus’ cock and align it with his hole.

“What, afraid I can’t take your huge dick?” Taako asks. He smirks and runs his free hand down Magnus’ chest, flicking one pert nipple to make him gasp. “Watch me.”

As Taako slowly slides down onto Magnus’ well-oiled cock, he watches through half-lidded eyes as Magnus’ chest heaves and his mouth hangs open. The stretch is enough to sting and ache and he has to take it slow, but Taako wasn’t kidding. He can and will take the whole damn thing, fully intending to ride Magnus for all he’s worth.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Magnus keeps repeating, voice hoarse and breathy. “You’re so tight! Holy shit, oh _fuck_.”

Taako veritably purrs, biting his lower lip as he rocks his hips just enough to keep things moving, almost taking Magnus’ thick cock down to the root. His hands are on Magnus’ chest, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his breaths, playing lazily with his nipples. Magnus is gripping Taako’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over his hipbones, eyes locked on the join of their bodies as his cock slowly disappears into Taako.

“There. See? That bad boy is gone,” Taako says tightly, holding very still as he seats himself fully onto Magnus’ dick. He’s so achingly full, stretched so wide it hurts but _good_.

“God, _fuck_ you’re beautiful. Never doubted you,” Magnus gasps, adoration clear on his face.

And then Taako begins to move, slowly at first, then building momentum and rhythm. Soon enough, Magnus’ hips are rising to meet him and they’re moving smooth and fast. Somewhere along the way, Magnus gets his hand around Taako’s aching cock and pumps him in time with his thrusts, and Taako moans long and loud. With his free hand, Magnus pulls Taako down to kiss him as they fuck, twining his fingers in his long hair, toying with Taako’s ears until he’s keening into Magnus’ mouth.

“Fuck, Magnus, don’t stop; if you stop I’ll kill you,” Taako growls as Magnus’ teeth close on the tender edge of his ear. He’s starting to lose his rhythm already, especially when Magnus shifts a little and manages to hit his sweet spot. He sees _sparks_ , and feels them shooting through his entire lower body--his cock, his belly, his thighs.

Magnus does exactly as Taako wants, shoving his huge cock into him again and again, nibbling his ear, whispering encouragements in a breathless gruff rasp. “Yeah, come on, come, Taako, God _fuck_ I love you--”

With a wordless cry Taako comes harder than he ever has in his life, his body clenching around Magnus as he spurts. A few thrusts more and Magnus follows, holding Taako to him so hard it almost hurts.

As they come down, Magnus doesn’t stop planting lazy kisses into Taako’s hair and on his temple and forehead. Taako sighs contentedly and stretches out over him in a gracefully boneless heap.

“You’re a huge sap, you know that?” Taako says, head resting on Magnus’ chest. He can hear Magnus’ heart beat, and the whoosh of his breath. It’s oddly comforting. “I kind of admire that about you. I’m no good at putting myself out there like that.”

“You do when it counts. That’s what matters.” Magnus says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Taako figures that means he got the message loud and clear. This counts. Strings firmly attached.


End file.
